


There for you

by ArcadeDiamond



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? i just need more of this ship, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeDiamond/pseuds/ArcadeDiamond
Summary: Skating, Fluff, Crying, KissingTakes place night of Bismuth Casual
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	There for you

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write this after doodling them>> https://arcadediamond.tumblr.com/post/615736314795589632/when-humans-want-to-see-each-other-again-they
> 
> bc im obsessed w these two right now

There were very few things that got Bismuth flustered. For as outgoing as she was, she rarely ever felt awkward. Today had to be a special day, because she felt both. Intensely. 

The first half of the night was spent breaking the tension of introducing herself to Pearl’s fan club. It was like ripping a bandaid though. She settled in much faster than she expected. They had been really accepting to her surprise. They weren’t off put by her loud laughs or sly jokes. Welcoming, just as Pearl had promised.

The next portion of the night was spent being flustered over other instances. Mostly- scratch that- _all_ having to do with the gem that had brought her here.

When she would look over, when she’d smile. How the light bounced off her pearl as she glided through the rink. The graceful way she turned her hips to change course of direction. 

Skating did prove to be such a fun human activity, and humans had changed so much over the years she was away. It was fascinating how simple yet fun there technology had evolved. 

A familiar commercial jingle played over the speakers, followed by a dedication to her and pearl from two teenagers; who were obviously stoked to have meddled. Her face a shade pinker, she smiled at the two dorks. It was sweet, the gesture, even if she was nervous. 

Pearls delicate hand placed on her chest, and it made her absolutely giddy. She reached out for her other. An invitation, Pearl was not one to turn down a dance. 

Just like that, they were off. The slight push of air as they weaved through the other skaters. They’d spin in a little circle at her favorite parts. She’d let her hands rest on the smaller gems hips as pearl faced her, skating backwards. They stayed like that as the song volume dwindled. The next song was much slower, and it spiked something off in her heart. Lights were now, hues of red and pink casted down. 

“The next one is for all you love birds,” Sour Cream’s voice a tad too loud compared to the hushed tone of the song. 

“Thanks.. for letting me come.” She filled the silence, somehow she didn’t have to shout over crowds of voices. Maybe it was the hushed room, or maybe it was that they were pretty close. Gosh, how did she make skating backwards look so effortless?

“I’m so glad you came and are having fun. You’re having fun right?” Big blue eyes painted with worry for a second. A hard tug to her heart followed.

She could have kissed her right there. 

“Bismuth?” A lack of response deepened the expression.   
  
“Oh of course, Pearl!” She looked down, gripping her waist a little tighter. “This is amazing” 

If Pearl was blushing she couldn’t tell in the lighting, which made her hope the pink that consumed her face wasn’t too obvious. 

There momentum of there stride came to a stand still. Probably because of the proximity, it made it hard to push forward without falling. Pearls hand dangerously close to her gem. 

Ah, she was monopolizing her time. Did the humans notice? Were they mad? 

“This is nice” A soft hum to pearls voice. 

“It is isn’t it” Bismuth mimicked the tone. 

A voice boomed over the song, not Sour Creams this time and definitely not as friendly. “ Uh- We ask that the skaters don’t block the path. Blue jacket and white shirt, that means you”

Bismuths laugh bounced of the walls and she planted the toe of her skate down. She gave pearl a momentous push and send her back into the flow of traffic, following soon after. 

When pearl explained humans exchanged numbers, it made her laugh. She was having such a great time, but mostly because of Pearl. She didn’t really feel the need to exchange with any humans. Besides, she only new a few of them here. 

“So.. Can I get your number?” Her voice teased, and the joke had the desired reaction. A laugh that made her gem feel twice as warm. The lighting much brighter now, Pearl had to look away to hide the turquoise that crept up her skin.

Pearl rushed off, making another lap, quicker than any of the humans could. 

Steven and Connie were now beside Bismuth, linked together. They weren’t as graceful at the sport. In fact, she was impressed they could skate much when using one pair of skates and sharing them. She loved it about them, always finding ways to make things work- to make things better for the both of them. 

“Having funnnn.” Voices synchronized and teasing. Two teens struggled a bit to keep up with her. 

“Almost as fun as you two are about to be having!” Bismuth broke through the middle of them and scooped them up. One in each arm, the gem pushed forward and elicited heavy laughter from the two. She pretended to fall a few times, which scared them into another round of laughter. After a lap she set the free.

The night went on as such, and Bismuth enjoyed every second of it.

When it was time to go, all but the two gems were a little tired. Goodbyes were short and sweet, followed by a “see you next week”. Connie and Steven said goodbye to their friends as well, before heading to the parking spot. 

Once in the cramped space of the Dondai, Pearl wrapped both arms around her right side. Not uncommon, the action was bringing out the same sensation she’d get when ever they touched. Even the slightest contact sent her heart into a frenzy. Hand on her waist- palm to her chest- arms linked. She was hyperaware of the constant contact. 

Steven stopped at little hometown first, “See you later,” Just a whisper, not to disturb Connie who was almost fully asleep in the front.

Pearl unclipped her seatbelt. “Actually Steven, I think I’m going to spend a little more time with Bismuth.”

“Okay! Then I’ll see you later too.” It was too dark to see, but she could here the smile in his voice. 

A harsh whispers from pearl. “Drive Safe.” 

Bismuth fondly ushered pearl down the pebble roads leading to her place. Little hometown was always running, most gems didn’t sleep. The few who would, kept there lights off. Other than that, gems walked about during all hours. 

She closed the door behind them, hanging up her keys. 

Pearl walked over to wall and touched the newly installed piece. “Did you make this?” Her fingers traced over the metal design.

“Yeah, I figured why not try something new. Lapis and Peridot gave me a few pointers on that one.”

Bistmuth approached the observing gem, the decorative piece gleaming against the dim house lights. 

“It’s nothing special, just thought it would liven up the place. Make it home.” Home. Such a nice word, something she had craved for so long. Before the war, while fighting with the gems. 

“it’s marvelous,” Pearl cooed, looking up. 

“Ah- well, thanks. Between that and wedding armor, I’m thinking about opening a shop in town. Using this place for more than classes. Humans like this stuff too right?” It was something she thought about for a while now, that it would also help her immerse in the modern world. 

“Thats a fantastic idea, Bismuth. You really.. adapt well.” It hadn’t even been long and the rainbow gem was already so accustomed to the new times. Pearl admired that about her. Never slowing down, always going with the flow. Her presence lifted others up, inspired others for change. It was so admirable that it threatened to bring tears to her eyes. 

“Eh- what can I say? This life is a good, everything’s settled. The war is over, the diamond authority is fallen. We are free to live the lives we fought for. I’m just glad to have gotten the chance to be here for it” Bismuths mind skimmed over a few fallen gems that fought for the same cause. Gems that would never have the privilege of being in this future.

“I’ve missed you.” Tears now escaped Pearls eyes, and she didn’t try to hold them back.  
  
“Whatcha mean.. I’m right here.” She put a hand over her shoulder.

“I mean’t - All those- “ Pearl backed out of what she was going to say, there was no reason to bring it up on such a nice night. It was true though, all those years Bismuth was away. It made her miss her so much. She mourned long after the war, for the -thought to be- shattered gem. 

Bismuth couldn’t help the tears that came along with her words. “I know. I’m here now. Thats what counts.” 

Large arms engulfed pearl in a more intimate hug. One that was deeper than usual, and had no sign of letting go. Pearl buried her face, hiding the steady flow of liquid that ran from eyes to chin. Thee sniffling sounds is what gave her away. 

“Aw come on. You know I can’t stand to see you cry.” Grip tightening between the both of them. 

“I’m sorry” A muffled voice, lost in the fabric of her shirt. Bismuth shook her head. 

“You’ve adapted pretty good to, huh? Only took you couple of thousand years.” A joked offered to reel down the emotional escalator they were both on. It worked, Pearls hand elegantly moved up and playful hit her shoulder.   
  
“You’re so good at that.” Bubbly laughs trailed the statement. 

“At what?” 

“At this.” Pearl wiped her eyes quickly. “Making others feel better, making me feel good.” 

Bismuth hoped she didn’t find out how intense she felt about the latter of the statement. Making pearl feel good, in a way, was something she thought about quite often. Maybe more fiercely than was appropriate most times. Like now, inches away from the couch. Gems so close, bodies even closer. It consumed her thoughts as soon as she learned the terms and actions for what she wanted. 

Way too fast, way to much. The problem was she never did know how to slow down. She could never dilute her thoughts or feelings, as much as she tried. Holding back from Pearl was the one thing she had kept at for so long. 

“I’m glad I can help.” _Reel it in_ , her thoughts ordered but her body showed no sign of breaking the distance between them. 

Pearl couldn’t help but admire the large gem, hair falling off her shoulders. It splayed beautifully over the blank white shirt she wore. 

Insecurity hushed over her voice, barely a whisper making it past her lips. “I hope I make you feel better too...”

 _Ah, same old Pearl_. Bismuth thought. She knew many things changed. Pearl did seem so happy and confident, but it was that hint of worry that hadn’t left the gem. Bismuth wanted her to take away her moments where she doubted. Why did she still doubt herself at all? 

She just wanted to make her understand, that she didn’t need to hold on to the little insecurities. Because she knew Pearl would alway worry. Worried about Steven- worried about the gems- worry about everyone besides herself. 

“Pearl..” It was too much, having her wrapped up so close to her face. Teal tinted her nose a cheeks. It was useless to try and refrain. No people, No music, No distractions. It was just them, connecting in the silent room. 

_Well, if I’m going to do this may as well go all in.._ Bismuth decided. 

Strong arms moved to Pearls waist and lifted her in a swift motion. Poor gem was caught off guard by the motion. Bismuth pressed her back to the wall, knocking the previously praised work to the ground. 

_Focus._ She told herself, which was hard, being so cognizant of all the places they were pressed against each other. 

Pearl looked down, clasping her hands together behind the others neck for support. Wide eyes, slightly confused, her face looked back up. 

“you-” Pearl jumped in her arms a bit, as her lips were captured in a rough kiss. She soon settled as the lips softened. Kissed her slowly, like she was something delicate. The pressure built up as their lips moved in synchronization. 

Pearl was floating. 

and Bismuth was melting.

Lava like, she slowly deepened the kiss. It was so much, and she had been thinking about it for so long. One hand still around the others waist, the free one grasped at Pearls hip pressing it against the wall. A sound escaped her lips, and she froze at the sound she had just made. Was this too much? Too fast? 

They surely didn’t need to breathe, but bismuth parted slightly. Bismuth wanted to give Pearl a chance to say something, probably tell her this was too fast or too much. Tell her she couldn’t do this with her. 

Instead to Bismuths surprise, she was yanked back into there activity faster than she had paused.   
  
Pearl hands untied and shifted to rest on her collarbone, then creep up to the sides of her face. Quickly after, the small hands dove into her rainbow locks and tugged. Hard. Enticing a more playful side of bismuth to come out. The pull was reciprocated by a small bite to the others lip. 

Now pearl was making sounds, and by stars, where they the best things she’s ever heard. 

It wasn’t soon after they ended up on the couch, pressed just as closely together. Bismuth pulled away. Answering her question she whispered.

“You make me feel better than anyone ever could.” 


End file.
